The present invention relates to a commodity display auxiliary base which is mainly used to display commodities on a commodity display surface in a supermarket, a department store, a specialty store, a convenience store or the like and which can change a display state on the commodity display surface in accordance with the characteristics of the commodities in a diversified manner.
Conventionally, to display commodities on a commodity display surface in a supermarket, a department store, a specialty store, a convenience store or the like, the following simplest methods are adopted. (1) Partitions are provided in the horizontal space of the commodity display surface, commodities are arranged according to the partitions or the commodities are arranged in box members and the box members are put in the horizontal space. (2) Since customers find it difficult to look at commodities put on an inner part in the horizontal space or particularly the lowest stage of the horizontal space of the commodity display surface and to take out the commodities, a base is disposed in the inner part, display plates are put on the base to provide an inclined display shelf and partitions are provided on the inclined display shelf. Then, commodities are arranged according to the partitions or commodities are arranged in box members and the box members are mounted on the inclined display shelf. (3) As a commodity display auxiliary base used on the lowest stage of a commodity display surface, a commodity display auxiliary base dedicated to oblique display and having platforms or inclined surfaces provided in advance. Commodities are directly arranged on the platforms or inclined surfaces, or the commodities are arranged in box members and the box members are mounted on the platforms or the inclined surfaces. (4) An angle selection type commodity display auxiliary base capable of selecting whether to be set horizontally or obliquely and capable of selecting an inclined angle is provided on the commodity display surface. Partitions are provided on the commodity display auxiliary base and commodities are arranged according to the partitions, or the commodities are arranged in box members and the box members are mounted on the angle selection type commodity display auxiliary base.
Commodity display methods for displaying commodities in the supermarket and the like as described above often influence the sales of the commodities. For that reason, besides the above-stated methods, various devices are proposed and various other methods are adopted. Basically, however, any of these methods is intended to partition commodities by partition plates or box members and display the commodities in the various types of display spaces of an inclined display shelf or a commodity display auxiliary base dedicated to oblique display or of an angle selection type.
According to the commodity display methods (1) and (2) stated above, it is necessary to prepare partition plates and box members in accordance with the horizontal space or inclined display shelf. In many cases, these partition plates and box members cannot be used at all except that they can be used in the corresponding horizontal space and inclined display shelf. Even if they can be used, they are often unsuited eventually for the commodity display which attaches great importance to how the commodities appear attractive. Due to this, various shapes of partition plates and box members and various sizes of the respective shapes thereof are required. Every time the display is changed, some partition plates and box members become unnecessary or new partition plates and box members need to be purchased. Besides, since it is considered that the partition plates and the box members which have become unnecessary may be reused, it is highly likely that they cannot be disposed with but stored, with the result that a storage space is required.
Moreover, according to the commodity display methods utilizing commodity display auxiliary base dedicated to oblique display (3) and that of a horizontal/inclined angle selection type (4), platforms or inclined surfaces are provided in advance or angle can be selected. Due to this, the commodity display auxiliary bases are easier to handle and the disadvantages of the commodity display methods (1) and (2) stated above can be advantageously reduced. Recently, the display tends to be frequently changed because of the diversification of commodities and intensified competition. In case of the commodity display auxiliary base dedicated to oblique display, however, it is difficult to change the platforms or inclined surfaces disposed in advance. In case of the angle selection type commodity display auxiliary base, too, even if the angle can be changed, it is difficult to emphasize the presence of the commodities or add volume to the commodities. As a result, it is impossible to satisfactorily deal with the change of the display, and various shapes of commodity display auxiliary bases dedicated to oblique display and of an angle selection type are required. Consequently, the commodity display methods (3) and (4) have the same disadvantages as those of the methods (1) and (2) described above.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a commodity display auxiliary base which can deal with the diversification of commodities and the frequent changes of display, which can decrease the probability that the components of the commodity display auxiliary base become unnecessary every time the display of commodities is changed to thereby make it less necessary to buy new components and which can reduce a storage space, while being provided with fewer components.
Under these circumstances, the inventor devoted himself to studies. As a result, the inventor the following discovery. If a commodity display auxiliary base is constituted out of a shelf plate having a plurality of grooves provided on one side at predetermined intervals and parallel to one another, and of auxiliary bases each provided by bending a plate on an arbitrary portion at a predetermined angle and having a plurality of engagement pieces provided on the both ends in the longitudinal direction of the bent plate and detachably engaged with the grooves of the shelf plate, and a plurality of auxiliary bases are fitted into the grooves of the shelf plate, then it is possible to create various types of outlooks convenient to the display of commodities on the shelf plate, to display various types of commodities and to make it almost unnecessary to prepare spared components. Finally, the present invention has been completed.
That is to say, the present invention (1) provides a commodity display auxiliary base, disposed on a commodity display surface, for setting a commodity display state in order, characterized by comprising a shelf plate having a plurality of grooves provided on one side at predetermined intervals and parallel to one another; and an auxiliary base constituted such that a plate is bent on an arbitrary portion at a predetermined angle, an engagement pieces detachably engaged with the grooves of the shelf plate are provided on both ends of the plate in longitudinal direction, a plurality of grooves detachably engaging the engagement pieces are provided on one of or both of planes formed by bending the plate, and engagement pieces of another auxiliary base can be engaged with the plurality of grooves.
Also, the present invention (2) provides a commodity display auxiliary base, disposed on a commodity display surface, for setting a commodity display state in order, characterized by comprising: a shelf plate having a plurality of grooves provided on one side at predetermined intervals and parallel to one another; and an auxiliary base constituted such that a plate is bent on an arbitrary portion at a predetermined angle, engagement pieces detachably engaged with the grooves of the shelf plate are provided on portions, on which a virtual plane perpendicular to one of planes forming the predetermined angle crosses the two planes, in a direction perpendicular to the virtual plane, a plurality of grooves detachably engaging the engagement pieces are provided one of or both of the planes formed by bending the plate and engagement pieces of other auxiliary bases can be engaged with the plurality of grooves.
Further, the present invention (3) provides a commodity display auxiliary base characterized in that one of the planes formed with the angle of the auxiliary base serving as a border is wider than the other plane.
Additionally, the present invention (4) provides a commodity display auxiliary base characterized by further comprising a commodity partition plate detachably attached to the grooves of the shelf plate and the grooves of the auxiliary base.